


Blossomed

by Exterminatorviolence



Series: Burst and Bloom [2]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: Wedding bells and crying children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel which is just a bunch of snippets from moments I wanted to write. Thanks to amenbrola for getting tiny children in tiny jerseys in my head and providing most of the inspiration for this. I also know nothing about kids, so a lot of how they act could be wrong.

They get married in June down in Mexico. The ceremony and reception are at a beach resort, both dressed in casual khakis and button downs with leis draped on their neck. Danny’s own button down is black, contrasting against Julian’s white one.

It’s small, or as small as a wedding can be for two NFL players. Friends, some of the team, and their families fly out to see the ceremony.

They fly out the next morning to wherever their honeymoon destination is, Julian refusing to tell him, just promising that they’ll be alone without paparazzi and that he’ll love it. He doesn’t have a choice but to trust the alpha, all the while wondering where the hell they could be going when the flight is twelve hours long.

Their plane takes off at 5:00am, Danny only half awake when they board and take off. They sleep for the majority of the journey, both exhausted from the wedding and reception. When Danny wakes up, it’s 11:00am two days later and they’ve landed at the Nadi International Airport.

He’s confused at first, looking down at his phone to see that it’s the 18th of June when it was the 16th before he went to sleep.

Julian looks at him amused when they land. “So this is Laucala,” He announces. “It’s a private island for us.”

“A private island?” Danny asks, looking at the alpha with wide eyes.

“That’s right,” Julian says, nodding. “No paparazzi or media, just us, the beach, the animals…”

They’re taken out to the actual island and yes, it is their own private island, a multitude of houses sprinkled about, crystal clear lagoons and ocean with white sand beaches, restaurants and bars - everything that Danny could’ve asked for and more.

It smells similar to how Julian’s scent does, forest air and the faint scent of driftwood the only difference.

When they’re dropped off at the beach house, Danny hugs the alpha and kisses him deeply. Julian responds eagerly, arms wrapping around his waist and a surprised, but content noise escapes from his throat.

They spend most of the day exploring the island and walking along the beach. They stumble across a house sitting over a lagoon, a staircase leading straight down to the water from the deck.

Julian drags him into the water, both laughing and in love. Danny isn’t sure he’s going to want to leave their little oasis after a week.

Julian posts a picture of them that night, one that they had a staff member take on the beach at sunset; they’re facing away from the camera, leaning against each other, silhouettes dark against the pink and orange sky that’s reflecting on the ocean’s surface. It’s fairytale-esque, and refreshing to not need to do anything all day but lounge around relax.

They fuck in every house and every private place they manage to find and anywhere Julian thinks they can get away with it. Which ends up being a lot of places. He stops counting after five.  
\-----  
Danny never considered himself to be the kind of omega to bond and then have kids immediately afterwards, but happy accidents and mistakes happen. It’s more jarring to think about not coming back from the off season.

They tell Tom first, unsure with how they’re supposed to tell Coach or anyone else. The older alpha says that he’ll let the coaches know and tells Danny to take it easy. The news goes over surprisingly well with the coaches and they decide to keep everything regarding him playing quiet until him and Julian decide to tell everyone else.

They don’t wait long, maybe about two months, both knowing they have limited time before the media somehow finds out. They do it at their house, inviting the team and their families, Tom helping getting everyone there under saying it was a team announcement.

“Hey, congrats!” Tom greets them with Gisele. They’re the first to arrive, a box with a yellow ribbon wrapped around it in Gisele’s hands.

“Thanks.” Danny says, smiling. “You didn’t have to get anything, no one else will.” He accepts the gift from Gisele anyway, looking for wherever it is that Julian wandered off too.

“No one else knows,” Tom points out. “It was Gisele’s idea.”

Gisele smacks his arm. “You thought it was cute too.”

Julian has finally spotted them and has come over, peaking at the box. “What’s that?” He asks.

“A gift for our kids, apparently.” Danny answers.

Julian looks at Tom and Gisele confused. “Oh?”

Tom shrugs a shoulder. “It’s not much.”

Julian hums, still looking at the box curiously. “Should we put it -”

Giele cuts him off. “Open it now,” She encourages. “Before everyone else shows up.”

Julian smiles and takes the box from Danny, ignoring his mate’s protest. Danny shoves at him, but allows the alpha to undo the ribbon and drape it around his neck. Sitting inside the box under the tissue paper are two small jerseys, one with an 11 and the other with an 80. They’re so small and tangible and it makes the fact that they’re going to have _twins_ more real.

“They’re so cute!” Julian says, smiling widely at Tom and Gisele. “Thank you.”

Danny nods in agreement. “It’ll help us tell them apart.” He jokes.

“We thought about getting you onsies, but babies grow so fast, they’ll fit into those in no time.” Gisele explains.

It makes Danny realize that he really has no idea about kids or what they’re like or how to take care of them. Julian seems to notice and he laces his hand with the omega’s, squeezing; _I’m here_. He’s grateful for it and squeezes back in thanks.

Everyone arrives a little later and they make the announcement, Danny only starting to cry when he sees his parents start to. Julian stays strong, hugging his mate from behind and kissing the side of his head.  
\-----  
The twins are born in March, two tiny baby boys that Danny can’t believe are actually theirs. Nolan Tyler Edelman and Carter Joseph Edelman, born at 9:01pm and 9:18pm respectively. They’re so small and _theirs_ , it’s almost impossible to believe.

They’re home the next day, Danny exhausted and terrified about being a dad and Julian the only thing keeping him from freaking out entirely. The alpha is beyond amazing through the first week of getting the babies familiar with their new environment.

It’s a process in the first month for them, both learning how to function on minimal hours of sleep and how to deal with hating their children when it’s three in the morning and a shrill cry wakes them up. Danny’s learned how to sleep when the twins sleep and gulp back coffee and caffeine like a college student.

Danny’s almost envious of Julian when he gets to go back to football when the regular season starts. He’s left to change diapers and manage the twins on his own. It’s hard, especially during the away games, but Julian’s home as often as he can be and they skype on the nights he’s away.

The twins pick which jersey they want to wear on their own, Nolan crawling over to Julian’s while Carter crawls to Danny’s. They wear the jerseys every Sunday, sometimes watching the game, sometimes napping during it, but wearing the jerseys all the same.  
\-----  
“Nolan!” Danny yells, running through the hallway, trying to catch the two year old toddler. He isn’t sure if him or Julian gave the twins so much energy, but he’s pretty sure it wasn’t him. He can hear Nolan giggling in the living room and then another voice joins and he slows to a halt as he reaches the entryway.

Julian has scooped Nolan up into his arms. “What’re you running from?” He asks, kissing the toddler’s cheek in greeting.

Nolan giggles and points over to Danny.

Julian follows the finger and smirks at the omega. “Why are you running from daddy?”

“I was trying to get him to take his nap.” Danny answers when Nolan just giggles again and rests his head on Julian’s shoulder.

“No nap.” Nolan proudly declares, hiding his face in the blonde’s neck.

Julian bounces Nolan in his arms so he’ll look at him. “Don’t you want to take your nap, Nolan? We can play for however long you want when you wake up.” He promises.

Nolan’s eyelids are already drooping. “Kay, can you tuck me in?”

“Of course.”

Julian passes Danny at the entry way, pecking him on the cheek before making his way down to  the bedroom. Danny moves over to the couch and collapses onto it, exhausted. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Tyler Seguin.

_You said 2 was an easy age_

He gets a response a minute later.

**We only have 1 kid not twins. How’re u doin?**

He rolls his eyes at the response, smiles when he hears Julian start tucking Nolan in.

_I’m going to die. You guys should come over soon_

**U just want free babysitting help**

**I’ll talk to jamie and let u know**

Danny laughs and tosses his phone onto the coffee table, not bothering to try to correct Tyler in his guess for free babysitting.

“You look tired.” Julian says, sitting down onto the couch next to Danny and pulling him to lay down, head in his lap so he can run his fingers through the omega’s hair.

Danny hums and leans into the hand scratching gently at his scalp. “You don’t realize how long practice is until you’re trying to look after two two year old toddlers.”

Julian chuckles. “Do you miss football?”

He scoffs and rolls his eyes even though the other can’t see him. “Of course I do. But football is football and our kids are our kids. Besides, who else is going to make sure they’re wearing their jerseys on game day?”

“Did Nolan give you a lot of trouble today?”

“Not any more than usual.” Danny answers. “He was missing his favorite parent.” He adds jokingly.

Julian rolls his eyes. “Carter likes you more.” He argues.

Danny laughs. “I think they’re bias from which jersey they wear. How was practice?”

He feels the alpha shrug. “Practice. Everyone’s still trying to get used to not having you.”

“It’s been three seasons,” He points out. “And you guys have gotten to the playoffs every time without me, you’re fine.”

Julian makes a protesting noise. “Don’t talk like that.”

“It’s true,” He says. “Now shut up. Let me sleep before they wake up.”  
\-----  
Danny brings Nolan and Carter to their first football game when they’re three. They’re both excited to see their other dad play, though Danny wonders how much they’ll understand. It’s great to see the Krafts again and they still treat him and the kids like family. Gisele is there with her kids too, each wearing a jersey with a 12 on them.

He’s sitting with Carter on his lap, Nolan off playing with Ben and Vivian. He tried to get Carter to play too, socialize him more, but the youngest wasn’t having any of it, refusing to leave Danny’s lap. Gisele is seated next to him, occasionally looking over at the kids.

“Are they excited to see Julian play?” She asks, tying her hair up.

“I think so,” Danny says. “I’m not sure how much they’ll understand though.” He chuckles. He bounces Carter on his knee when he turns to frown at him. He swears the three year old understands more than he’s supposed to.

Gisele chuckles too. “Just point out their father and they’ll cheer.”

Danny smiles at her and kisses Carter on the cheek. Nolan comes join them when the game starts, climbing up onto the empty chair next to Danny. He stands on it, hands against the table in front of him, holding his balance as his dad looks on, ready to grab him if he falls.

The boys cheer when the others in the box cheers and both point at the jumbo screen when it shows Julian. He enjoys himself, doesn’t find himself longing to be on the field as much as he thought he might, finds himself content to be surrounded by people he loves watching Julian play.

He wanders into the locker room, toddler’s each holding a hand. They find Julian easily and Carter and Nolan both rush to him.

“There’s my favorite boys.” Julian greets the twins, crouching down to hug both of them.

“Daddy!” Nolan shouts, smiling, trying to climb up to sit on the alpha’s shoulders. Julian laughs and hoists Nolan up to sit on his shoulders.

Carter turns back over to Danny, also asking to be picked up with wide eyes. Danny smiles down at him and lifts him up, kissing the toddler on his cheek.

Julian moves closer to the omega, pecking him on the cheek. “Hey, babe.”

“Hey yourself. Good win.” He compliments, face flushing slightly like it always does from the public display of affection. “Do you have to give an interview?”

Julian nods, kissing Carter on the cheek loudly. “Yeah, you guys can sit in if you want.”

“You think the kids will sit still for questions?” He asks.

“Hm, if you guys are standing next to me at the podium they might.” The alpha suggests.

Danny hums, looking at him with playfully narrowed eyes. “You just want to show them off to everyone again.” He accuses.

Julian has the decency to look a little chagrined as he replies, “I always want to show them off. They love the attention.”

“ _Nolan_ loves the attention, takes after one of his dads.” He corrects, sighing. Nolan already looks excited at the mention of cameras and interviews, so he relents. “Fine,” He looks at Carter and pitches his voice higher. “Let’s go stand in front of the people and look cute.”

Carter giggles and rests his head on his shoulder. Danny smiles at him and then looks back to Julian who’s looking at them both, a fond expression on his face. He smiles back at him and then laughs when Nolan pulls at the blonde’s hair to get his attention.

“Let’s go to the interview room.” Julian says, bouncing Nolan on his shoulders.

They make their way to the interview room, stopping every now and then for the twins to greet other players they recognize.

The reporters are ecstatic when Danny walks up to the podium with Julian who swings Nolan off his shoulders and into his arms. Nolan smiles at the reporters which make them awe and most of the questions are about family and a couple are about the kids.

Danny gets a few questions like if he misses football and how taking care of two toddler twins is. Carter tries to grab the microphone as he answers, causing him to shuffle so it’s out of his reach.

They finish shortly after and head home, Carter and Nolan both falling asleep on the car ride back. They put them down in their room, makes sure the baby monitor is on, and Julian pulls him toward the bedroom, pressing kisses along his jaw.

 Danny laughs and pushes him away. “I already told you I’m not having sex when they’re in the house.”

Julian whines. “But they’re sleeping, they won’t even know.”

He rolls his eyes. “I don’t care, _I’ll_ know and that’s enough.”

“It’s been weeks though. _Weeks_.” Julian argues, kissing the omega when he goes to reply.

Danny moans in surprise, letting himself melt into the kiss for a minute before pulling away and grabbing Julian’s hands where they’ve started to wander under his shirt.

“Jamie said him and Tyler would take them tomorrow for a play date.” He says, giving Julian a kiss on the corner of his mouth. “So, you know, we can celebrate Victory Monday together.”

Julian sighs. “I love them,” He starts, dropping his head against Danny’s shoulder. “But they’ve made our sex life really dry.”

Danny laughs. “Tomorrow, I promise, I’m all yours.”

“Yeah, yeah, I can wait ‘till tomorrow.” Julian grumbles, lips quirking up in a small smile.

He smiles, giving Julian one more kiss before walking out to the kitchen. He hears Julian follow and then feels arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“Love you.” Julian murmurs.

He rests his hands on top of where the alpha’s are, silver wedding bands aligning. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that place where they honeymoon? Laucala? That's a real place where you have the entire island. [It's actually insane](http://www.venturefiji.com/resorts/laucala-island/) and I want to go. 
> 
> If there's any moments that you want to have their own oneshot about, let me know and I'll try to make it happen. Thanks for reading Burst and Bloom and this! <3


End file.
